


Never Insignificant

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Day four prompt: marking/biting
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Kudos: 12





	Never Insignificant

**Author's Note:**

> Day four prompt: marking/biting

Of course he's a biter with those teeth. It'd be a crime otherwise. Luckily, Rhett is just as happy to be marked up as Link is to leave them. He groans in quiet shock at the first nip of teeth, right where his neck and shoulder meet. "You bein' a vampire tonight, babe?"

"Mmm I vant to suck your bloood."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry I asked."

He scoffs and bites down again, a little further down his shoulder.

"I don't care how close to Halloween it is, I don't wanna hear that ever again." If his voice goes a little high when Link nibbles on him like something to actually eat, who's to say.

"Oh hush, you like my vampire teeth."

He sinks his own teeth into his bottom lip, perhaps to prevent further incriminating himself. He lets Link travel along his freckled skin, leaving little indents and bruises like breadcrumbs.

By the time he's on all fours with Link ranging over his back, he must look a sight. Red and pink and purple all across flesh, wavy hair gone frizzy and wild with the humidity between them. Rhett's long given up on silence, as though the choice was his to make. He's a mix of deep, reverberating growls and high, breathy gasps. There's something about being beneath Link, letting his man own him, well and truly fuck his brains out. These moments let him feel small but never insignificant.

He's awash in sensation, his whole body a veritable switchboard of signals, when Link strokes him strong and steady over the edge. He's almost too sensitive to bear anymore as he fucks him through it, beyond. Rhett's seconds from tapping out when Link's coming in is ass, messy and wet. The sharp pinch of teeth in his already bruised shoulder brings tears to his eyes, but his body shudders through an aftershock so strong he thinks he's come a second time.

They tumble in a controlled heap and Link presses his mouth to the nearest mark. "Gorgeous darlin'."


End file.
